


[Art] Surrender (And Become Love’s Prey)

by Kaister



Series: Advent 2019 Fan Art [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animagus, Bride Hunting, F/M, Gift Art, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaister/pseuds/Kaister
Summary: Miss Lily Evans signed up for the Bonding Hunt to prove her trust in Heir James Potter, after refusing him for years. Now, she had to ensure that no one captured her before James did.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: Advent 2019 Fan Art [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564933
Kudos: 27





	[Art] Surrender (And Become Love’s Prey)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ellory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellory/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Ellory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellory/pseuds/Ellory). Log in to view. 



.


End file.
